


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by KalteHerz



Series: The Whole Valley is Gay [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Arguing, Bisexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalteHerz/pseuds/KalteHerz
Summary: Haley and Abigail discover their similarities
Relationships: Abigail & Haley (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Whole Valley is Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

Haley wandered into Pierre’s. Usually, Emily did the shopping but this week she was too sick to even leave bed. Because of this, Haley found herself browsing the aisles of fruit and vegetables. She was debating whether to bother getting kale when she heard raised voices from the back of the shop. Haley glanced at Pierre but he seemed to be ignoring it.

“‘Scuse me, how much for the kale?” She tried to keep her mind focused on buying the food but it was getting increasingly difficult. She tried to wrap up the transaction as quickly as possible but while she was packing the food into Emily’s homemade, reusable bags, Abigail stormed past, knocking her to the side. Haley turned to ask for an apology.

Abigail cut her off before she could open her mouth. 

“Save your breath, I don’t care.” She slammed the door on her way out.

Pierre called hopelessly after her but the rush of air stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned to Haley.

“Have a good day?”

\----

Haley had stopped but the saloon on her way home to let Gus know that Emily wouldn’t be at work that night. He understood, he always seemed to, and sent her on her way with two takeout meals for that night (as much as she wanted to, there was no way Emily was cooking dinner.)

As she left the saloon, the sounds of someone crying came from the graveyard. Normally she wouldn’t bother, but she was pretty certain of who it was and so, decided to investigate.

Abigail was lent up against one of the graves, curled up in a ball, her body shaking with every sob. Slowly, Haley approached, trying to make enough noise to warm Abigail of her approach. She sat down and waited for Abigail to make the first move. Gradually, the sobs reduced and Abigail raised her head to glare at Haley.

“What do you want? You don’t care about me.” Her eyes pinned Haley to the spot.

She felt indignation rise but before any retorts could appear, she noticed the hurt behind Abigail’s eyes. Internally, she reworked what she would say and tried again.

“I get the parent issues..” It wasn’t the best thing to say and probably didn’t help, but it didn’t make the situation any worse and that was a win in Haley’s book.

“What? Mummy and Daddy run off and leave the house to you and that’s a problem?” Abigail’s words cut deep and it took every bit of Haley’s self control to rein in the insults.

“They’ve been gone for five years and show no signs of coming back.” Haley’s voice was small and quiet. She never speaks about her parents. It’s a no go topic at home. “Emily raised me through my teenage years. She’s more of a mother to me and you know how detached she can sometimes be.”

Haley kept her eyes downcast, picking at her fingernails. She didn’t dare look at Abigail for fear of seeing too much anger. A finger hooked itself under her chin and raised her gaze. Haley swallowed nervously and glanced at Abigail. There was a look of understanding.

“Y’know, if we put aside the rivalry we have, we could be good friends. Your parents aren’t around, mine want to kick me out ‘cause I’m bi, it’s bonding over shared issues!”

Haley thought about it for a moment, and slowly nodded.

“Yeah… d’you want to hang out in the park with me? I got there every afternoon.”

\---

They parted with mutual agreement that every Tuesday, they’d go to the park together and every Thursday to the lake. Haley walked back to her house with a skip in her step. She went into the kitchen to heat up dinner. Emily came out when it was all ready and paused in the doorway.

“I’d say it was the sickness talking but I think you’ve found out something.”

Haley blushed and buried herself in eating her dinner.


End file.
